The present invention relates to a switching network with crosstalk elimination capability for use in crossbar and/or electronic telephone/data exchange systems.
In this type of telephone/data exchange systems, crosstalk caused by a switching network has a great adverse effect upon performance, e.g., the signal-to-noise ratio, of the exchange. For this reason, various methods for reducing the crosstalk have been proposed. For instance, such crosstalk is caused on speech paths through switching elements such as relays or electronic crosspoints and through stray capacitors due to wiring. The crosstalk further gives distrubances to other speech paths as intelligible crosstalk and/or unintelligible noise. Especially, such crosstalk occurs when semiconductor elements such as MOSFET's are employed as switching elements. An example of such a switching network employing MOSFET's as switching elements is described by Erich Bachle et al, "Fully Electronic Space-Division Telephone Exchanges Using Semiconductor Crosspoints and Optical Switching," IEEE Transactions on Communications, Vol. COM-22, No. 9, pp. 1286-1291. (See particularly FIG. 2 on page 1288. )